Collared
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: Global Justice declares Shego an animal and starts to hunt her. Based on a challenge. M for the insanity within. AU for obvious reasons. Chapter Eight up. Completed due to muse issues. Sequel possible, but not promised.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: Kim Possible all related characters blah blah blah property of Disney. And I'm only saying that once. Cause I hate putting headers on my chapters.

The whole story is first person Shego. Because I wanted to take a challenge from the Slash Board and make it challenging. I can do his challenge no problem but to limit it to one person's perspective effectively is hard. Sorry if this causes mental pain, but it's my funeral, eh?

One last thing, the title comes from the fact that 'Collared' is a term that refers to capturing someone who has been deemed a criminal. Obviously it has dual meaning in this fic, but I'm going to let the story explain itself.

------------------

I knew that stealing a 'Top Secret' death laser from Global Justice was a bad idea. Not one of the stupidest things I've done for Drakken, but one of the more serious it seemed.

I soon found out that it was the worst thing I could have done. During my escape I got nicked by some kind of nut who was brandishing a sword. That's right a sword.

It's the freaking twenty-first century and the defenders of the world are still using swords. Needless to say the thought amuses me. What they found out from my blood sample they had generously gotten from the incident did not.

It seems that the comet had mutated the genes in my body in a way that I'm fairly similar to some kind of bug. A firefly to be specific. Granted fireflies can't melt solid steel doors, or knock out people with a touch but I'm talking genes here.

At least it explains the glowing and green skin, right?

Needless to say this discovery has given Global Justice a surprising insight. I'm just a large and dangerous bug that needs to be squashed. I'm not sure how exactly they managed to come to this conclusion, especially since I'm a lot better looking than one of those bugs, not to mention I don't have the right physical build to be a firefly.

So the manhunt began. They were very nice to Drakken about the whole deal. He kicks me out or his lab gets a four-hundred megaton Hydrogen Bomb dropped on it. After all giant bugs need to be extremely wiped out to ensure that they never return, or so the story goes it seems.

I was pink slipped immediately. He was kind enough to explain it all though, but only after I made a point of commenting that I'd scorch off a particular part of his body of his that he'd miss a lot.

And now, homeless, and all of my assets seized, after all bugs don't get property, money or anything else, and hunted I turned to every contact I could think of.

Surprisingly Global Justice had made sure to put it out that I'm to be killed on site for a very nice award.

That left one option I was hoping I'd never have to use. That very option is why I'm hiding under a bed at three in the morning waiting for the person to show up so I can beg for help.

That's right, me, Shego, beg for help. Try not to laugh too much about it please.

My eyes shut automatically as the overhead light switched on. It's a silly reaction because the light was barely a light glow, but I did it anyways. Slowly I opening an eye I slid towards the edge of the bed.

She was changing, those pale legs seemingly to go on forever then ending abruptly in a pair of boxer briefs. It was humorous to think that she of all people wore male underpants, but it fit as well.

I forced myself to suppress a snicker as a midriff t-shirt was slid on, as well as a pair of pajama pants that features stars on a dark pink background. Much to my surprise those stars glowed when the light was flicked off, and she slid under the covers, a content sigh escaping her lips.

Now the hard part. I slowly wiggled forward, making sure to avoid her sweaty mission clothes that had been tossed on the floor some time earlier in the day, and managed to get out from under the bed.

I had to thank the higher powers that no one saw that ungraceful act in progress. I could thank them later…I had more important things to do right now.

Slowly I crept back towards the bed and squatted down next to it, reaching out and nudging the sleeping teenager.

For the record she has amazing reflexes for a sleeping person. I barely got my forearm up in time to stop a back hand that I'm sure would have knocked out a tooth or two. "Come on Princess…no fighting, please? I need your help."

"'Ego?" She mumbled sleepily as she rolled over and tried to look at me without opening her eyes.

I smiled despite the situation I was facing right then, the girl looks damned cute half-asleep. I snapped back out of it again, mentally kicking myself for thinking the girl was cute. "Yes…it's Shego." I avoided eye contact with her, which was easy because she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"But Global Justice said your some kind of weird firefly thing…and they're trying to kill you."

I nodded, "So you've heard too…" I sighed, trying to find the best way to explain it to her, without freaking her out. After all, she was my last hope, getting her upset was a bad idea, even though seeing her getting all flustered was fun, it was a bad idea right then. "That's why I'm here…I need someplace to hide out…someplace safe…and everything else fell through…so I came to you Pumpkin…So what do you say…can I stay around?"

Her eyes were open now, staring right into my hope filled sight ones. "You'll quit stealing?"

I nodded.

"No doing anything illegal?"

I nodded faster now.

"So you'll be a law abiding citizen?"

I stopped nodding, "If I could still be a citizen, yes. Since I'm legally a giant firefly, I'll be a law abiding bug if it means I don't get killed in the name of protecting humanity."

I could see that she was thinking very carefully about it as she tried to wake her brain up enough to make a logic, and just decision.

"Yes…but only because I think this whole thing is sneaky, cruel, and beyond insane. As soon as we get you deemed 'human' again you're gone, got it?"

I nodded again, "Deal….um…mind if I share the bed at least for the night…I only have this one cat suit and it's a summer model…and as you can tell…it's snowing outside."

She smiled, which was confusing, well for me. It was hard to read exactly what her expression said exactly, I'd never seen it on her face before. It was familiar though, causing me to think I'd seen it before.

"As long as you don't hog the blanket alright? We'll sort this out better in the morning when I'm awake…" She let out a small yawn and was gone again, a small snore escaping out of her lips.

Did I mention she looks cute when asleep too? I kicked off my footgear and slid under the thick quilt, snuggling next to her, trying to warm back up.

While under her bed certainly was a safe place to hide, it was very cold, making me suspicious that the heat in the house wasn't up that high. Figures, the parents make a lot of money with their lines of work and they're cheap on the heat.

----------------------

I let my eyes open slowly as I came too. In the week I'd been on the run that night was the best night of sleep I'd gotten.

Though the great night's sleep being followed by a peep show of sorts was a little much to get from a host. At least the first night.

Kim was changing again, trying to pick a bra to go with the clothes she wanted to wear for the day. I couldn't help myself, I just had to say something, "The black lacy one Pumpkin, it goes best with those jockeys and your shirt."

I could almost hear her heart beating franticly as she covered herself, a blush creeping onto her face.

Did I mention she's cute when she's flustered? I know it's wrong to keep saying she's cute, but it's hard to deny the truth of the matter. Even if she's female, and my arch nemesis/ caring host.

"Shego! No peeking!" She was flustered. It was obvious that she was a prude, but that's alright I could teach her to flaunt it if I got the chance.

I rolled over and pretended to look at the wall on the other side of the room, peeking back to see her pick the bra I suggested.

"Alright….it's clear…" I rolled back over and sat up, stretching carefully so that I stuck my chest out just a little as my back cracked. She was watching, and quickly looked away with that funny look on her face again.

I really needed to know what that look meant.

"Umm…Shego…I've talked to Wade and he's trying to find some legal standing to get GJ's findings overruled. I've got to go to Ron's so I can get him on the brainstorming as well."

I rolled my head, my neck cracking before I slid out of the bed, my feet touching the cool flooring with mild complaints. "May I come with? I need to know what's being decided on my fate…"

Kim was thinking about it. You could tell because her face had that 'Brain at Work' look to it and the wheels could be heard turning in it. "I've got a better idea in that case…I'll call Ron and have him come here. I'd rather not let the 'rents know you're here just yet alright?"

I faked a pout, trying to be teasing, "What? Embarrassed to have me over? Am I really that embarrassing?"

The girl shook her head, "More like that much of a criminal, remember?"

I sighed, "Not anymore, now I'm just a law abiding giant bug." It sucked to be a bug. I mean they get no benefits. Well cockroaches do, but only if trash or a nuclear blast is involved, other than that there's nothing. Could have been worse, I could have been deemed a flea. Now that'd suck…a flea…

Yes, I'm going to count my blessings on this one. Better to be a glowing bug than a blood sucking one.

----------------------

A/N: And thus the first chapter of this challenge is finished.

Yes, I got weird. But I just saw Go Team Go, and figured it just made sense. After all there are a lot of things that can glow if they want, and everyone knows what a firefly is, so I just went with it.

So, yes, I am really that weird to declare Shego is a bug.


	2. Brainstorming

"So explain this to me again. Shego is a bug? A firefly no less? One of the most HARMLESS insects to exist?" The sidekick was ranting again. "So why does GJ want her gone so bad?"

I snorted, ignoring the string of questions. We'd tried explaining it to the boy before, but he didn't seem to get it, so ignoring him was the easier course of action.

At least until he opened his mouth five minutes later.

We were at an impasse legally. Being a bug meant that Global Justice was allowed to squash me, poison me, or even go as far as making a giant shoe to step on me if they wanted. And we had nothing to go on to prove that I was human seeing as they were using genetics, MY genetics against me.

"You know…most bugs can just disappear and be kept like pets. I happen to remember a particular one that I wanted to keep that was beyond normal bug size, but someone made me let him go," For the first time in my life since I started working for Dr. D I heard the sidekick say something that was meant to be hurtful.

Kim ignored the boy's venomous tone though, "Ron…We've been over this. He was a cockroach, alright?"

One word: Ew.

"He was –my- cockroach! I should have been allowed to keep him!"

Wait a second.

"Stoppable stop whining for a moment…What was that exactly? A bug as a pet?" I was extremely excited; we may have found a way to keep Global Justice from squashing me!

The boy nodded slowly.

"Kim…you thinking what I'm thinking?" I smiled mischievously.

"That we can keep you safe as a pet?"

I couldn't help myself, "Actually my thought involved a hot tub and massage oil, but yours works too." Needless to say I need to work on my verbal self control. I just love making her squirm though, it's just so cute!

Ahem.

"Nerd Boy…you catch all that?" I spoke to the blue device the boy had connected through, "We got anything to work with?"

The boy smirked as his fingers danced around his keyboard, "Just be happy you're in the one city in the world with some of the more liberal pet laws."

I looked at Kim who shrugged, and then back to the screen, "Run that by us again for those of us who don't know what you're talking about."

"Well Middleton has more pet laws that allow people to own anything from giant mutant moths to cat girls."

Please tell me he was joking about that last part. PLEASE.

My thought was interrupted by his voice coming out of the speaker on the device again, "Aha….it says here that you can own mutated or giant insects as long as you get a veterinarian to sign off on them as non-dangerous. That and they need tags, a collar or harness depending on the species and a leash when they are out of an enclosed yard."

I could hardly contain my enthusiasm for the positive ruling, even if it meant a collar and leash in public it was a lot better than being squished! Besides, who says being kinky once in a while was a bad thing?

"Alright…so we just need a vet to sign off on me?"

The boy nodded, "I'll check the list for one that fits the bill and owes Kim a favor. I'll have a name within an hour."

The connection shut off and I stared at the device. How long was this list of people who owed Kim favors anyways?

"Well Shego…we found a way to keep you safe…" The teenager smiled sweetly.

God she is cute.

I need to get some serious help.

"Wait…Shego's your new pet bug? KP that is so not fair!" The sidekick was upset.

"I never said she was my pet! Besides, you have Rufus to care for. And Shego's a female, so only makes sense that I take care of her until we can get this whole problem taken care of."

"Fine….but I'm only submitting defeat because if I don't you'll start pouting…and that's beyond cheating." The sidekick was sulking. I had only been the heroine's unofficial pet for maybe ten minutes, and already the boy was sulking.

Great…now they have issues…why couldn't they have issues some other time? Issues are annoying little things I don't like being near.

"Ron….I owe you one Super Grande-sized Naco meal, alright?"

Kim was bribing him…way to go Kimmie! Woo-hoo!

"Oh alright…it's a deal…" He stopped sulking and looked at his watch, "Dang…I need to go home and help paint the living room…See ya later KP! And….err…you too Shego!"

We waved at the leaving male and waited for the techno geek to call back with the information we needed.

---------------------

It was funny where small favors could get you. And it was even more amazing what large favors could get you. For a girl who never spent a dime to save the world she certainly had everything she needed.

Saving some old woman's cat a couple years ago got us a ride to the vet's office, not questions asked, especially since the office was closed on Sunday we expected something, but the woman was good, and silent.

The other favor had a veterinarian, ready and waiting at the door, "Kim! Glad to see you!"

"Just happy to hear that you could see us on such short notice, especially on a day you're closed." Kim, forever humble and kind. At least on the surface…I've always wondered if she really was that humble and kind on the inside.

"It's the least I could do after you helped deal with that mutant termite problem. So I understand you need me to sign off of a mutant…firefly and deem it non-dangerous?"

Kim nodded, and gestured to me, "This is Shego, who is, according to the government, a firefly due to her genetics. I'd like to adopt her as a pet, so we need the standard memo saying she isn't dangerous unless threatened."

I wasn't sure if I should feel insulted or not about it, but either way it meant that I was going to be safe from Global Justice.

The vet was staring at me, so I figured it'd be a good idea to say something. "Shall we get started?"

---------------------

I quickly found myself sitting on a cold steel table, naked. I didn't have a problem with being naked, but cold steel does not agree with a naked backside. But I was patient, and it paid off as the woman signed the paperwork deeming me safe to own.

She was even kind enough to give us a collar and leash that made it a lot easier to go strolling through town. I was ecstatic. I was safe to live in the comforts of some place warm.

Even if they did skimp on the heat. Now we just needed to break the news to Kim's parents and the deal would be set.

But first…I needed to curl up to her in that warm bed with her warm body next to mine. We could worry about an appropriate collar that'd ensure no one could complain about me being able to escape, but the thin black one around my neck did for now. It was sleek and sexy, and I had to admit made a good accessory.

Maybe I could convince Kim that it could be my 'dress collar'…maybe in the morning when it wasn't so tempting to…sleep….

---------------------

A/N: And so Shego has been adopted by Kim, and we're facing meeting the parents.


	3. One Step At A Time

I'm not sure how Kim had planned to tell her parents, but whatever she had planned was ruined by her mother coming up those stairs the next morning.

I'm not sure how it started but I found myself waking up to Kim arguing with her mother.

"Mom, she's legally an insect! A firefly to be more specific! Besides you used to tell me a pet would be good for me."

The woman's eyelid twitched, "I was referring to a dog or cat, not a…a…"

"Firefly," I offered, sliding out of the bed. It was then that I realized that I really needed another outfit than just the cat suit.

"Exactly! And for a bug she's rather human looking! No exoskeleton, or multifaceted eyes, and she's only got four limbs!"

Kim winced a little at her mother's harsh tone. I guess even she has something to fear.

"I got the glowing part and the genes for it though. And please don't refer to me as a bug, it's rather rude." I didn't mind being called a bug, but being called one with so much anger bothered me. "Besides…you see the collar I've got on? I've got a tag on it, right?" I leaned forward to that it was easier to see, "Go ahead…read it."

The woman grabbed the edge of the thing circle of metal and read slowly, as if she was trying wake up from a nightmare, "'Property of Kim Possible'." She didn't need to read further, that right there was enough. "Why'd you do it without talking about it with me and your father first?"

Kim bit her lip, obviously trying to come up with an excuse.

I did the thinking for her though, it was easier that way. Well when it came to explanations for strange things at least. "It's pretty easy…she did it so that Global Justice wouldn't squish me. I'm only a simple insect who did what she was told when I was working with Dr. Drakken. So legally, now that I'm in responsible hands I'm not going to get squished. And I'm perfectly cool with any rules that Kim lays out for me. Well save for sleeping on the floor…the dang thing is too cold to sleep on."

It was unlike me not to swear, but I figured it'd help create a better impression of me than if I did.

"Oh." It was obvious the woman had some getting used to it, but that was alright. It's not like she was chasing me around with a big can of Raid.

And that is the third weirdest mental image I've ever had. But let's not go there.

The older Possible head slowly back down the stairs, trying to make sense of everything.

"Kimmie…thanks for defending me. Usually people don't do that…."

She was blushing. Damn it…I really need to stop thinking it looks cute when she gets flustered. Then again if I did that, where would the fun of teasing her go?

"It's nothing Shego…You're under my protection, even my own Mother can't get a piece of you without going through me first."

I was next to her now, hugging her, "That was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Shego….you're being weird again."

I stopped, my happy moment stopped in its tracks, "Again?"

She nodded, "I had to force you to let go of me to get up yesterday and today…and both times you complained that it wasn't fair…Though I'm still trying to figure out what you were talking about."

I was blushing. I'm sure of it. "I…err…that is…well…"

Kim was smirking. She had actually had me scrambling for an explanation, and she knew it!

"I happen like to be very warm when I'm sleeping…and you are a great source of said warmth." Well it was true…wasn't everything…but it was true.

"Oh…well if you let go of me I can talk to my mother so she'll let me go to the mall. I'm sure you're tired of wearing that outfit."

I let go of her, "Oh…So…Very tired." It was unzipped and sliding off of me now. Kim had a mixture of confusion and excitement on her face. It was the same look she had when I was sitting naked on that metal counter in the veterinarian's office.

"Shego…put some clothes on…please…" She was embarrassed, and that usually confident voice of hers was barely a whisper.

"Come on Princess, you're a cheerleader. Naked females should be something you're used to seeing daily." Granted it was doubtful that they were as tall, muscular, or tinted green, but the point remained. "Besides…technically fireflies aren't legally required to wear clothes…so I could just saunter around in public like this." I winked playfully and started doing a fashion model strut around her room.

"Shego! Put some clothes on, please. You can put some of my clothes on, just wear something! I can't have you strutting around naked, especially naked in the snow!"

I smiled, and rooted through her closet. She hadn't protested in me being naked as much as me being naked in the snow. It was fun to fluster her.

I settled on a pair of jeans that stopped mid-calf, and a matching spaghetti strap top, both which were black. While I'm not much for the Goth look, it certainly was better than all the shades of pink she had in her closet.

And she's picked on me for me fixation on the color green.

With the promise of a fun day of shopping I slid the clothes on, making a mental note that I needed some under clothes. It was a flaw in the cat suit really; it was too form fitting to allow me to wear anything underneath.

And when you often have wind chill to worry about, it sucks. It looks cool, but it sucks.

Now I had one problem. My feet are larger than Kim's so that meant one option…well two but I wasn't going to be tacky.

------------------

"Shego…tell me why you decided walking barefoot through the snow for three miles was a good idea." Kim was being a smart ass again so I ignored the question. The snow wasn't the problem on this walk, the salt was at times. My feet are tough, but rock salt is fairly sharp, and kept trying to cut through the soles of my feet.

It made for an uncomfortable three miles, but discomfort is only temporary.

I sighed happily as we approached the mall. Soon we'd be somewhere warm where they sold shoes, and clothes. It made me wish I had just one of my bank accounts again.

Even that one in New Mexico.

Kim spotted something, and stopped, "Crud."

I followed her gaze and spotted a 'Must Wear Shoes' sign. Didn't apply to me in the least, "Come on…you know it doesn't apply to me. Well not anymore. Fireflies don't have to wear shoes." I smirked and started walking again, hoping she'd follow before I ran out of leash. Six feet is a lot of leash, but at the same time it's not.

I felt it tug slightly as it started to go taunt, then it slackened again. Good…she was following me. As my cold and wet feet stepped inside the sliding doors in front of us I felt relieved. It was just one more thing I could do safely that I couldn't do before.

------------------

A/N: Next Chapter…Shopping


	4. Beep

I have to say one thing in my defense, walking barefoot through a mall is fun. At least until you realize how dirty the floor must be.

Despite that I found myself standing outside of The Club Banana. It was like a new age Gap, but trendier. I have to say it felt good to think that the very girl who had adopted me to keep me from facing the wrath of a very annoyed Global Justice had standards in what she dressed her pet in.

Even if the arrangement was only temporary.

We were walking from the escalator towards the Club Banana store when we saw a neatly handwritten sign in the window next to the doorway.

'No Insects Allowed'

Below it was a small, not so neat looking scribble:

'Service Insects Permitted'

"Service insects? How in the heck am I going to claim to be a service insect?" I stared at Kim, hoping the teenager could think of something.

"Well Monique will probably let you in anyways…and if anyone asks you supply a way to carry extra bags."

"I'm a baggage handler now?"

She smirked, "Why not? You already double as a nightlight."

I'll admit it. That shut me up right there. I grudgingly followed the girl into the store, trying not to mutter obscenely. She had me fair and square with that one, and there was no point in griping about it.

Monique turned out to be an African American girl with a lot of frizzy hair tied into a mass that looked like an attempt at a pony-tail. For most people it wouldn't work, but she pulled it off some how.

"Kim, girl, how are you?" The squealing ritual of the meeting friends had begun.

"Monique, I am doing great!" And now the ceremonial hugging.

The two checked each other over for new tattoos, piercings, even hickies. For a brief moment it was like watching Animal World featuring a special on the grooming habits of social mammals.

Needless to say for a moment it was very weird.

"So Kim…what's with the woman on the end of the leash?" Obviously the sales girl meant me. If the leash didn't give it away her pointing finger did.

"I'm Kim's new pet." I was probably too smug, but then again, when am I not smug?

Monique's jaw looked like it was being held onto her head by her lips as she stared at the teenager who held my leash. "No. Way. You own a person as a pet?"

"Actually….according to her genes she's a firefly…"

The salesgirl looked like she was going to pass out at this rate. I couldn't help but find it funny.

Then again I think slasher movies are funny.

"Relax…she's not going to harm the store, alright? We just need to get her some clothes, socks and a pair of shoes. That alright?"

The salesgirl was staring with wide eyes as she nodded slowly. It was obvious she needed a break.

"Come on Pumpkin…I think I hear a shelf of jeans calling my name." I tugged on the leash playfully, leading Kim to the jeans, and away from Monique, who looked like she –really- needed a break now.

"Kim! Hold it right there!" The voice was loud and annoying, and I felt the leash jerk, and I started to fall backwards, until old reflexes saved me.

Old reflexes meaning I grabbed out for the nearest thing available. Which happened to be Kim. The two of us ended up in a tangled mess on the floor with a very annoyed brunette standing over us.

"Kim, who the hell is that on a leash? Do I need to warn the squad you're into S&M?"

"Bonnie….No. She's my pet. She's a firefly, got it? So go mind your own business elsewhere." Kim was up on her feet, and I got up after her, trying to understand the two women.

"Well for a bug she's pretty sexy." Bonnie was looming rather close for my comfort. She poked my nose with a small smile. "Beep."

And she was gone.

"That….was weird," Kim stared off at the teenager who sauntered off.

I nodded weakly. The moment was weird…but dang…that girl had a body.

------------------

We were walking back to Kim's house from the mall, a couple of shopping bags laden with new clothing in hand when a very familiar ring tone went off. I knew that ring tone because it was the same one that went off whenever that PDA Kim owned had a call from her techno geek friend.

Out came the device and it beeped as it came one, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"It's Dr. Director from Global Justice…she's requesting a private meeting with you."

"When?" Kim's eyebrow was raised. I loved that no nonsense look she got when she was wondering what was the problem.

"Right now…the football field at the high school."

Kim sighed and looked over at me, I shrugged weakly, "Sounds good if you want…Mistress."

Kim blushed, "Let her know we're on our way." She clicked off the device, with a smirk, "Careful with calling me that…I might start to get used to it."

"Oh Mistress!"

------------------

We found ourselves trudging through knee-deep snow out onto the field. I had heard rumors of what the Director of Global Justice looked like, but the eye patch was the only constancy in the stories.

She was wearing some kind of dark blue jumpsuit and matching jacket as she waited for us, a cigarette in her lips. "Miss Possible, I'm sorry to call you out like this, but I felt an apology was due. You see I am the Director of Global Justice, but I'm not in charge of the organization. It is headed by a board of more politically minded individuals."

The woman paused and inhaled on the cigarette, and blew smoke as she spoke, "Shego…when the discovery occurred I wanted to get rid of the evidence, it doesn't help me because as an animal you're not responsible for your actions. Instead legally you are operating on instinct, or your owner's directions. It actually tied my hands."

She inhaled on the cigarette again, "Well actually it made it so you could be classified as a dangerous animal, but that's not my thing. The board decided otherwise."

She paused, "So…I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience, and thank-you Ms. Possible for correcting the problem I was facing. I'd rather offer the chance for reform than to just kill a person for performing an illegal action, or even several of them."

She turned and started to walk away, "You take care of her Ms. Possible. She's redeemable if given the chance."

------------------

A/N: And we explain GJ, and bring up a new question. Just where am I going with this? I'm not telling you yet.


	5. The Deal

"Shego?" Kim was brushing her hair as I watched, my head hanging upside-down off of her bed. "Why are you so alright with wearing a collar and having to have me walk you around everywhere?"

I thought about it, trying to pick exactly what to say without making it too emotional or weak sounding, "Why do you ask Pumpkin?"

She turned from her mirror, her brush caught in a small knot, "I've never seen you so relaxed about someone being in charge over you. Ever Dr. Drakken didn't get this kind of power over you, and he was your boss."

I frowned, "I don't trust him to do the right thing though. You on the other hand don't step all over my rights as a person…even if I am your pet, your...property."

Kim put the brush down and walked over to the bed, stooping down so her eyes were level with mine, "You are not my property. It's legal fiction that you're even my pet. I just can't stand to see someone killed. Dr. Director and I have major thing in common. We both believe that everyone deserves a chance. It's naive, and overly heroic, but it's my belief."

I smiled, "I'm glad for your beliefs Princess…if it wasn't for them I'd be buried in some unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere in the name of protecting the people. Which I want to add is bull, because the worst I ever do is crack a few bones…well save for the time I accidentally broke your wrist I mean."

She stood up and headed towards the mirror again, "Not the first broken bone I've ever gotten, but it was one of the more inconvenient. But if it wasn't for the challenges you gave me, I'd never push myself as hard." Her voice was one of gratitude but it had a pang of sadness in it too.

"You don't like it when we fight do you Princess?" I was curious now. I'd never had a chance to talk to her like this before; it was a chance to finally understand the girl I faced. She was interesting to see, to be around, to fight, but was nicer to sleep against.

So many layers to one person, so many layers that I couldn't understand, but I still enjoyed knowing her.

I'm far too sentimental about my work I suppose. But it's my guilty little secret that my opponent means a lot to me. Something that I'm not even sure she knows.

"Exactly…the few times we worked together we did better than when we were on opposite sides. You know it just as well as I do, but you keep trying to get me upset with you…to drive me away…why?"

"That Princess is a question I can't answer so easily." I rolled onto the bed, pulling the quilt over me, and trying to go to sleep. After all it's easier to sleep than to be honest with myself.

----------------------

Kim wasn't there when I woke up. She wasn't there.

It felt like there was ice in my chest as I realized that she had left without telling me.

I slid out of the bed and stumbled through the house slowly. "Damn it…Kim…So much for a chance of a snow day." I frowned and curled back up under the quilt, trying to decide what to do.

I didn't have to choose though as I drifted off to sleep again.

----------------------

"Shego! I'm home!" It was Kim's voice, which stirred me from my sleep. Sleeping was really all I had the energy to do thanks to the girl not being around. I'm not by habit a lazy creature, but if there is nothing to do, I fall into a rut.

A rut I had found myself in during the day.

I crawled out of the bed and hoped I didn't look like I'd been sleeping all day.

The red head came up the stairs followed by the brunette who I had to found out yesterday, was named Bonnie.

"Sorry for ducking out on you this morning. You looked jus so peaceful lying there, so I decided to just let you sleep." Kim was apologizing to me…it was a strange thing to feel her words so kindly put, rather than having her yelling at me to give up. But that's me being sentimental, for no real reason.

"Oh." I couldn't think of much else to say beyond that.

"So Kim…why the pet exactly? Much less one that looks so human?" Bonnie was smiling. It was obvious that she was trying to irritate Kim. "Do you harbor a desire for a personal…slave of some sort?"

Kim shrugged off the verbal prodding effortlessly as she set down her book bag. "Alright Bonnie, enough trying to harass me for fifteen minutes so we can pick a project for our presentation for class."

"We should do it on her." Bonnie was looking right at me.

"Bonnie!" Kim was flustered. I on the other hand was curious about the idea. A project about me?

"Why not? She -is- a firefly right? She'd be perfect for Biology class." She was staring at me again, this time with a smile on her face that was interesting, not to mention, a little creepy, to see.

One of my hands lit up as I casually waved it about before snuffing it out, "Last time I checked, Bonnie, that's what they say. And while a project about me is a curious idea, I'd prefer not to end up the subject of some Biology project."

The girl pouted, and leaned in towards me, "But you'd make a very attractive project."

I was blushing, I could tell. "Kim…I need to talk to Bonnie…in private."

Kim shrugged, "I'll whip up some snacks or something. Bonnie…let me know when you're actually ready to work on this project." The teenager, who was also my Mistress and owner, at least for now, walked down the stairs, leaving me with the brunette.

"So…Bonnie…why is it you have such an interest in me? I highly doubt I'm the first pretty girl to wander into your sights." I sat down on the bed, leaning back a bit, my arms holding me up as I waited for an answer.

"I…err…It's complicated."

I smiled, "Try me. If you're going to be hanging around my Mistress for a while, the least I can do is know why you're so curious in me. Is it because I'm female? Is it so you can bug Kim?"

"Both." She looked away, "I've been trying to come out to the one person who'd accept me…but every time I try…well…I either can't get her alone…or I panic and lash out. I figured if I tried to hit on you…she'd catch on."

Inside I felt a slight twinge. Competition…that's what this girl was. "If I…If I agree to do your little project…will you ...will you own up to her how you feel or just drop it?" It was a risky idea, but it left the brunette with little room for beating around the bush about her feelings.

I almost felt my heart stop as she nodded, "Alright…but after this project…please. If things are going to be complicated between me and her…I'd rather it happen later…"

I nodded, "Deal."

----------------------

I curled up next to my sleeping Mistress. Sooner or later I'd have to confess to her how I felt. While she was sleeping would have to be as a time as any.

"Kim…I just wanted to say…thanks…and maybe…one day…I can actually tell you how much I actually care."

I chewed on my lip. Yes…this would be enough to repress the urge to pounce on her and confess it while being sultry and lusting.

It was silly…but I wanted to give Kim a chance to choose. Between me…and what little I knew of Bonnie from how she acted it seems that Kim attracted bad girls. It made me wonder what kind of bad girl could interest her.

It was silly really, to think like that. But curiosity was getting the better of me again.

It always did.

----------------------

A/N: Obviously I'm leading this somewhere…with conflicting interests of course. I love being a weird dork. It lets me get away with this stuff.


	6. The Plunge

One major advantage to being a Biology project is that Kim was able to bring me to school. And bringing me to school meant that I could get out of her house, and do something.

Something entailed sitting in her classes, my leash tied to her desk, and doodling on pieces of paper. But it also meant that I got to spend time wandering around, seeing what she was like with her friends.

It was fun.

Until we got to Biology. A large man, obviously Ex-Special Forces, was teaching the class. I gathered he was Mr. Barkin, mostly from the name on the board, and his ranting about class projects.

And me. It was obvious to see the man didn't like the thought of a woman in a collar being a project, much less one of his student's pets.

"What's his problem?" It was later, as every partnered group was working on their projects; Kim and Bonnie were no different as they pulled their desks together.

"It's simple," Kim explained for me while she dug a notebook out of her bag. "He's the substitute for more than half the school on pretty much any day. It makes him irritable."

"Ah."

Bonnie had a pencil and was sketching something, "Hold still will you…? I can't sketch our subject if she won't sit still."

I sighed and sat still as Bonnie sketched.

"So…where you born?" Kim was asking questions while Bonnie worked on her sketch.

"Go City."

"Real name?"

"Shego." I smirked, "Or it is now."

Kim scribbled a few notes, "Alright…how about this…'unique characteristics that separate you from the average glowing insect?'"

I smiled, "Ability to manipulate the light outside of my body in the form of a glow of sorts, throw it, tazer people with it, and my personal favorite, and carve graffiti into walls." I was smug about the last one. It was hard to top the fact I could slice my name into water towers, buildings, boats, anything that could melt, even a little could bear my giant signature.

It was the easiest way to be larger than life.

I moaned a little as someone started rubbing my head, just behind my ear. My head tipped following the gentle finger as it trailed away. I leaned too far though, and found myself lying on the floor. "That. Was. Mean."

Bonnie was smirking, "For an insect she acts like a kitten."

Kim was smiling, "I guess even insects love a good scratch behind their ears."

----------------------

Kim was sitting on the love seat looking over her notes. "This is what doesn't make sense. Fireflies have wings, exoskeletons; their glow is a chemical reaction inside their body not to mention are cold-blooded. You don't have wings, your skeleton is on the inside, and your glow is on the outside, not to mention you're warm blooded. You have a strange addiction to keeping warm, but you produce your own body heat. So according to all of this, you're a mammal, not an insect. But according to your genes you're the opposite. Now tell me; how is that possible?"

I looked up at here, "I don't know. I'm a legally a mutant bug. Though from what you said…I should have six limbs, wings, and a glowing butt. Mind you it'd be a sexy glowing butt, but a glowing butt all the same. I don't want a glowing butt." I tried to look cute about it.

"Shego…glowing or not, it's still a sexy butt." Kim smiled and started charting things on her paper again.

I smiled. Score one for me.

----------------------

My plan was a simple one. Hell it was stupid. But it would work…I hoped. I needed to let her know how I felt…to finally admit the truth to her…

Granted I don't plan things very well when it comes to trying to explain things, but no one is perfect.

I fingered my collar and looked at the sleeping girl next to me.

Yes, I'd tell her how I felt.

Granted it'd break the girl Bonnie's heart, but the girl could move on. I on the other hand had invested too much time in making sure Kimmie was there, that she was around to just give her up.

In a strange way Global Justice had given me a chance to move on. I'd given up everything as it was, so it wouldn't be hard to just move on and start a new life.

But I'm rambling because I'm tired. So I should get some sleep.

I smiled as I quenched my thoughts and kissed Kim's forehead gently. A small smile crept onto her face as she squirmed a little closer; my arms wrapping around her sleeping form.

Yes, thinking could come later, because right now I needed to just be close to her.

----------------------

The week went smoothly, wake up, get ready, and go to school with Kim. During the day I scribbled random doodles, mostly stick figure comics, but during Biology I was a model for Bonnie's sketches, and Kim's questions.

I'll have to say this much, Bonnie can draw. I don't mean stick figures, I mean draw. She drew pictures of me, sketches of my hands, my glow, of me. It was honoring to see such detail poured out onto paper. I'm not sure why she did it, but it was nice to see that much detail…that much passion in her work on those pieces of paper.

Biology was Kim's last class of the day, which was followed by cheer practice. I sat on the bleachers for this, and it was great to be able see her so alive, so happy doing something.

I noticed something though as I watched Kim and the rest of the squad though. There was one blonde girl who kept trying to be close to a particular brunette.

I watched as the routine was finished. Yes, the blonde had made sure she was near Bonnie, and I'm sure she sneaked a peak or two up the brunette's skirt when she held her up over her head.

But I could have been imagining it all in my hopes that I could have Kim to myself.

Right?

----------------------

"Kimmie?"

"Hmmm?" She rolled over and looked at me, her tired eyes trying to stay open so she could talk to her pet. She had that look I couldn't read on her face. It was cute, and I repressed my urge to nuzzle her because of it. Affection could wait. I needed to know something.

"The blonde girl who was doing most of those…" I paused, trying to find the right word. "…cheers with Bonnie…who was she?"

The look disappeared as Kim stared at me, her eyes wide in shock. "You…don't like Tara do you?"

I could have started laughing right there, "Kim…I don't even know here…I was just curious. Wait a moment…you were jealous weren't you?"

She was blushing, "Was not…I was worried that you'd…want to leave."

I was smiling ear to ear now. It was hard to resist the opportunity this was for me. "Kim…I'm enjoying this too much to leave, even after you get this problem fixed…and I'm…allowed to be human again…I want to stay."

"Why? You don't want to go back to the way things were?"

"Why? You like fighting me? Having to stop me from stealing time in and time out?"

"No…I…" She trailed off, staring at me, a look in her eyes trying to understand me, to know what I wanted.

"Night Pumpkin." She was like a fish staring down the bait now…I had to know if she'd bite now.

I rolled over so my back was to her, and snuggled in like I was ready to go to sleep.

A moment.

Then another.

Something pulled on my shoulder, rolling me back over, something pressing against my lips. I didn't fight it though as her lips were pressed against mine, instead I pulled her closer.

We slowly pulled apart and looked at each other, the two of us trying not to go into shock. I smiled, and Kim's face lit up, those perfect lips forming a gentle curve.

The perfect angel…my owner. And the woman I've obsessed over since I first saw her. Only a few years younger than me, saving the world with ease…and making me think I had everything so totally wrong when I had became a villain.

Maybe I did…but I had it right this time.

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, the happy teenager in my arms. Looks like I win Bonnie…Kimmie's all mine.

---------------------

A/N: So Kim and Shego hook up, despite circumstances, what about Bonnie's chase for Kim? And what of Tara? How much longer will Shego have to deal with being an animal?

I'm not telling.


	7. Best Laid Plans

Saturday.

It was Saturday and I was up before noon. I glared at the piece of paper in front of me and frowned. I'd been working on it for two days and it still didn't make that much sense. And now it was cutting into my precious 'cuddle with Kim time'.

Bonnie liked Kim, maybe me, and was very close friends with Tara.

Tara liked Bonnie and Ron.

Kim liked me, and that was as far as that needed to go.

Ron on the other hand liked Tara, was friends with Monique, and Kim, and had feelings for Tara. Bonnie hates him though. No idea why.

Monique was friends with Kim and Ron. No idea if it went any deeper there.

And that was the tangled web I was looking at. Somehow I knew there had to be a way to get Bonnie and Tara to get together, but I wasn't sure how.

In fact that was why I was up at six in the morning, staring at a crude drawing. Once upon a time I would have cared less what other people were looking for in a relationship, much less who, unless it me of course, but now…I felt like I owed it to the brunette.

I frowned at the paper, and tried turning it sideways to see if it helped make things clearer. I knew what the problem was, Bonnie and Tara where in denial about how the other felt, and were probably displacing it onto other people…but they could be displacing onto each other too.

I needed more information…and some help. I didn't want to drag Kim into it though, nor did I want it getting spread into the school via the grapevine. This meant I needed outside help. Someone with resources, and wanted to make things better.

Or at least she acted like she did.

---------------------

"Remind me what I'm doing in Ms. Possible's kitchen?"

I inhaled deeply, "You're helping me sort out a relationship web at is rather high schoolerish."

Dr. Director looked at me dubiously with her good eye, "But why?"

I shrugged, "Prefer I cause trouble? Shag my owner? Maybe go sun bathe naked in the yard?"

The woman looked as if she was amused by the thought of me causing trouble, "Not really…Well the last one would be alright…but I'd want pictures." She was smiling now.

I scribbled on my paper. Dr. Director – Lesbian. Possibly flaming and a major dyke.

"I am not a dyke. Am I?"

I grinned, "I'll answer that after you help me. So what do you know about high school love interests?"

"That they'll break your heart and stab you in the eye."

I stared at her, "You can't be serious."

"Why not? It happened to me."

I shook my head, and flipped to a new piece of paper, "Alright…here's the deal…we need to arrange for a girl named Tara and another named Bonnie to get into some kind of situation…Preferably one that gets them to own up to how they feel about each other."

"Blackmail." She was serious. I didn't even bother asking to make she was seriously serious either because her expression said that she was.

"Blackmail? You're not trying very hard at this are you?"

She held up a hand in her defense, "No it's simple…we doctor notes, something classic like a cut and paste letter, send one to each of them that tells them that we have proof of their little secret. We set up a meeting, same time same place of course, and let them figure out that they are both there for the same reason."

I was honestly shocked. It was devious, ingenious, it was perfect. "I would hug you…but you might think I was hitting on you."

She was grinning, "For you're information, I have a girlfriend. She stabbed me in the eye, but it was fair…opposite sides of the law and all."

I stared at her, "You are a very creepy woman, you know that?"

She shrugged, "You're the one the dragged me over here at seven in the morning on a Saturday. I'd say you're the creepy one." There was that smile again. That "You know it too" smile.

"Alright…alright…just please…quit smirking like that…I do like the plan though. Umm…since I dragged you over here…breakfast?"

"Sounds good. Wait…Betty?" Kim's voice was muffled as she struggled not to yawn. The yawn won easily.

The woman next to me at the table feigned innocence, as she spoke, "I was hoping that you and Shego had some sort of argument so far that I could use to appeal this whole thing. Granted I'm going to need a miracle at this rate to convince the board otherwise on their ruling, but then again they aren't too happy with how things look now."

I raised an eyebrow as I started pulling out cereal and bowls for all three of us. "Really now? And how do they look?"

The woman was smiling, looking right at Kim like she was proud, "They're mad because Shego is legally protected as your pet. Not to mention she has no criminal record. We had to destroy all records of everything she did wrong to keep it from looking like we where creating false records to get a padded budget."

She paused and poured some cereal into the bowl in front of her before continuing, "So needless to say the whole agency is upset with the board for blowing this thing." She snickered.

Kim looked at me oddly, "Did you give her cereal, or drugs?"

Dr. Director snorted, and started to giggle, "Neither…I get addle brained early in the morning…because I need to go to sleep. So I shall say good-bye…!" She swayed on her feet out the door.

"She's weird in the morning…she's actually less scary when she's being all hyped up 'super-dyke' at work."

I looked at Kim in shock and started to giggle. "Only you would find her scarier like that then when she's working."

She was pouting that damned cute pout of hers that melted my down to putty in her hands.

Sexy green putty, but still putty.

I leaned over the table so our noses where touch, "You're such a tease…such a tease Mistress…and I love it."

She was blushing. She was a good tease…but she was still just as weak to it as I was.

And it was as cute as hell.

I couldn't help myself as my lips pressed against hers, gently trying to drown myself in her.

"Ahem…can you not French my daughter at the table?"

Crud.

------------------

A/N: I am going somewhere with this. I promise.


	8. Unleashed

I sat on the bedroom floor, trying to focus on my self appointed task and stop thinking about being caught by Kim's mother like they had in the kitchen. It was embarrassing, but thrilling.

Imagine being thrilled about being caught by the mother of the person you loved.

It was silly, but it was how I felt.

I brushed it away, blushing as I worked on my task, cutting out letters for the identical letters. Both of which were very simply written, mostly to keep me from having to cut too much out.

"_I know the truth. Meet me today, 4:00 in the gym."_

I pasted the letters on pages and looked at them, a smile forming on my face as I regarded the notes. Yes, the plan was forming very well….now I just needed to be sure that I was ready to implement it.

"Alright Shego…what are you planning?" Kim spoke as she wrapped her arms around me, her chin on my shoulder. I shivered in delight in the feeling of her touch.

"Just playing a small game of matchmaker for two very shy people who belong together." I smiled, feeling proud of myself as I looked over the two notes.

"So you found out about Ron and Monique?" Kim's voice sounded surprised.

I was even more surprised, "I was talking about Tara and Bonnie. But I can try to see what I can do for those two while I'm at it." Why not? After all I was already meddling, trying to get Bonnie to date someone more….open for her.

"Bonnie and Tara?" Kim sounded like she nearly had choked saying it.

"Oh please…I bet you've seen the looks they give each other, not to mention Tara's peeping."

Kim's cheek got warm against mine, "But…It's Bonnie and Tara!"

"So, we're Kim and Shego. Face it…we're not the only two lesbians out there."

"Wrong sick. That is so wrong sick." Kim sighed and looked at me, "Alright…I want to help…what are we doing?"

I smiled, "And intervention of sorts. This will actually help quite a bit you see Bonnie is claiming she's crushing on you, so if you and I get a little affectionate in public she'll have no way to use that. Now we add in the two meeting up a little later thanks to these notes in the gym…and it's all set."

Kim's silence was not reassuring. "Alright…what is so blaringly obvious that I can't see it?" I frowned as I stared at the notes, trying to decide what it was I was overlooking.

"We need a better plan than that. It's sweet, but this isn't a soap opera, or a movie. A dinner date of some kind would be better, but not by much. We need to think this out better, okay?"

"Alright…we'll need to recycle these notes for something else I guess."

"And who in the world would you recycle those for?"

I pulled her over, bending back and kissing her forehead, "Maybe a small date for the two people…Though perhaps we should bump it up to right now."

She smiled and kissed me back.

Sweetest joys are simply the ones we let ourselves enjoy. And I was letting myself enjoy this quite a bit.

------------------

Waking up in the arms of a loved one is always a pleasant experience, even if sex isn't involved. Even though it was tempting to bring up the subject of that lusty pleasure with my Mistress, I chose not to. Not because I didn't want enjoy a night or lusty passion, but because I didn't want to scare her. She is a fairly easy to frighten person when it comes to attraction, so I'm playing the waiting game.

Besides, while kissing your pet isn't illegal, having sex with them is. So needless to say, we couldn't let something like that out.

I snuggled closer to her and drifted back to sleep.

------------------

Something was a miss when I woke up. Kim was still there, so that wasn't it.

It was the women sitting next to me feet on the bed. "Director….What are you doing in Kim's bedroom?"

"Well…I came up with a better plan."

I rubbed my eyes, "What time is it?"

"Three am. So are you interested in my new plan?"

I growled, "Tell me tomorrow. Jesus…not everyone is on a backwards sleeping schedule."

I could swear the woman was smiling as she spoke, "Fine…Oh and Shego…?"

"What is it, you bloody harpy?" I was beyond frustrated now. I wanted to sleep, not to talk to a legal director in early am.

"I managed to overturn your status. And as a minor bonus, or rather a way to prevent lawsuits, we've given sponsorship over to Kim…part of a release program."

"Wonderful…now let me sleep."

Dr. Director left the room quietly, and I snuggled up with my Mistress. She could hear the news in the morning.

And I could help those troubled lovers later. But only after we changed the locks on the house to make sure that a certain Dr. Director wouldn't be visiting unannounced.

----------------------

A/N: So Shego is human again, And we still have the whole matchmaker thing going on. Why? Because I can…and this fic is REALLY getting dragged out, and ends here. To be honest I feel really limited only doing first person. I miss my omnipotence in stories, because it made for longer ones.

It may or may not have a sequel in the future, but most likely…it's a dead project. It just lost something to me. Then again not everything can be perfect.

So this is going to be the first and last first person fic you'll ever get out of me. Sorry for those who enjoy the first person thing, but it's not working out that well, despite how fun it is to think like Shego.

And for the record I'm not happy with this chapter, but after a week of sitting on it, I've come up with nothing to make it better. Oh well….I'll wrap this story up soon or decently soon so I can move onto something that I can work with a lot better.


End file.
